Jackson Rippner: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Sick of washing blood out of clothes? Wonder why he is always reaching for your neck? Sick of threat? Read the manual for help!


Jackson Rippner: Guide and Owner's Manual

Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Jack **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your handsome kidnapper, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: ****Jackson James Rippner**

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1978

**Place Of Manufacture: **Georgia, Atlanta

**Height: **Around 5'9"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Race: **Human

**Your **_**Jack **_**unit will come with the following accessories**

Three Suits

Two Shirts

2 pairs of shoes

1 Dying Cell Phone

1 _Knife_

When you first open your **Jackson **unit, he may be harsh and threatening. Give him time and he will grow attached to you.

**Cleaning: **The **Jackson **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself so don't try to help. It will not be appreciated.

**Programming:**

Your **Jackson** unit is a genius and strong, and can carry out the following functions:

**Manager: **Whether it's planning the murder of a powerful politician or how to overthrown the government of a country, **Jackson **will take control and make sure everything come out fine.

**Body-guard: **As he a is fully trained assassin with expert knowledge on the killing arts he is fully capable of turning that pushy co-worker into a bloody corpse.

**Distraction: **He's smart, graceful and good for the eyes. So next time the flight is taking off and your scared to death **Jackson** will help distract you from the flight.

**Knife teacher: **When it comes to knives Jackson is your unit. He can throw it, open doors with it, attack and kill people with it. Find a decent knife and he'll have you almost as good as him. Just don't make him mad...

**Your **_**Jackson**_** unit comes with five different modes:**

Manager

Kidnapper

Marathoner

Fighter

Charmer

**Manager **mode is triggered when a **Jackson** unit is given a case and works it through to the end. It is also activated when dealing with victims of his case. Example: **Lisa**

**Kidnapper** is activated when dealing with the people involved in the case in which he is holding them hostage in any setting at any time.

The **Marathoner** mode is activated when victims have escaped and the **Jackson** unit runs a long distance for any period of time. He does not stop at stairs, escalators, or floor escalators.

**Fighter: **This mode activates when Jackson is after someone. He will stalk, stab, grasp, wrestle, strangle and thrown his intended victims down the steps.

The **Charmed** mode is activated when **Jackson **wants to get in good with his victims. He'll laugh, crack jokes, ask simple questions, give them back up in a argument , invite them to a tex-mex, and try to guess their drinks.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Lisa Riesert**: This unit is **Jackson's **wife/captive/rival. They have a tense and strange relationship. Best not to leave them for along unless he is in charmer mode or they have gotten past the Red-Eye and moving towards the future.

**Cynthia Mayas**: These units have no contact.

**Charlie Keefe**: This unit is a victim to the Jackson unit. Want to avoid the police? Keep them separate.

**Joe Reisert**: He and **Jackson** don't get along so don't leave them alone. At All. Ever.

**Frequently** **Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Lisa **keeps popping up with Dr. Phil books. Where is she getting them?

**A: **A dad unit. Just get use to it.

**Q: **My **Jackson** has just tried to kill my friends **Keefe **unit. Why did he do that?

** A: **He must have run into some Russians. Just keep him home for a while and away from your friends.

** Q: **After a little fiasco **Lisa **and **Jackson **couldn't stop trying to kill each other! I left one time and now there are quiet and watching each other. They even went out to the movies and came back really late.

** A: Lisa **and** Jackson** must have _resolved _their differences. It would better to leave things the way they are. *wink*

** Q: **My Lisa has arrived with blonde hair, a pants suit, and a mountain of cases for work. I wasn't expecting this! What happened to her?

** A: **You must have accidentally been sent a Jennifer "JJ" Jareau by accident. Return her to the box, and we will pick her up and deliver you your **Lisa.**

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Jackson **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless an accident or old age kills him. However, if you get annoyed with the sexy manager, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
